The Legend of the Kings
by DoubleD333
Summary: A boy named Dylan sets off on a journey as the prophecy begins. The chosen one will guard the Earth besides his pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first story so please tell me how I did.

**Starter Pokemon?**

Lacey Din walked up the stairs to wake her children. Lacey instinctively pushed back against the wall as her two twin boys raced past her. "I'm going to get there first," whined the younger twin. "I'll get my first pokemon before you."

"Dylan the elder twin just laughed and increased his pace.

"Besides bro. They'll probably give us the same pokemon because of the twin stereotype." All their lives Dylan and Ryan were treated like the same person because they looked alike. Not this time vowed Dylan as he ran to Professor Aspen's lab... and in to a baby gate. "So," said Dylan. "How's your aspen."

Professor Aspen groaned at the pun. "Dylan go in there to get your pokemon." Dylan stood outside the door waiting. Maybe a squirtle or a totodile. Dylan walked in. To see a dozen newly hatched eevee on the floor. Great! Thought Dylan. In the corner Dylan saw the runt of the litter, lying down by itself. Dylan walked over.

"Hey little guy. Want to come with me?" Dylan knew he would feel guilty for the rest of his life if he didn't take this eevee. As Dylan picked up eevee it yipped for joy and a foot print glowed on it's back. Ryan ran in and pouted when he saw his brother with a pokemon.

"You took the runt, than I take him." Ryan picked up it's poke ball and registered it as his own.

"Oh yeah!" screamed Dylan, "Come at me bro."

"Idiots" came a voice laughing. A boy with hair black as night walked over to an eevee in the sitting in the closet and pulled it into it's poke ball. Dylan saw Profesor Aspen's assistant Nancy tied and gagged to a chair. Dylan shook in anger.

"Eevee let's go!" he yelled as eevee jumped off his shoulder.

"Very well than" muttered the boy, "Go eevee!"

The boy sent out a large eevee. Black as charcoal.

There my first chapter if I get positive reviews I will finish the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been really BUSY. Well here is the second chapter.

Dylan ran over to the technology lab, as he had Eevee use sand attack to stop an attack by the black cloaked boy. Dylan saw several computer chips and wired them inside of his watch for safekeeping. As Professor Aspen had explained while preparing the trainers for their journey not to let his technology fall in the wrong hands. Dylan was running back to battle, when a holograph popped out of his watch. It scanned Dylan's face. "Welcome newest Dexholder! You can use me to get information from caught pokemon and find out the moves they know." A large table popped out showing Eevee's moves.

"This is strange," Dylan stated. "I thought Eevee's couldn't learn Hyper Beam!" Dylan stared at his Eevee currently dodging the strange boy's pokemon. "Eevee use Hyper Beam!" screamed Dylan. A beam of light flew out of Eevee's mouth and into the boy's pokemon. The blast shattered the windows, knocked out the strange pokemon, and took out the lab's electricity. Dylan walked over to the boy when he saw an engraved black gem on a string on his neck. The gem read "Dark". Dark stood up and fled to a motorcycle with his pokemon.

Professor Aspen stood up panicking, "Dylan! The incubators for my extra pokemon eggs are down from the black out! We need to find an electric pokemon to power the lab back up. Dylan stood up and tapped his watch, which showed all features now in it. Dylan pressed items and withdrew his lacrosse stick, expertly tossing a blue pokeball in.

"I as the newest dexholder who kinda stole the computer chip for the dex, well handle this before shit goes down!" Dylan sprinted outside running with Eevee on a mission to save the eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Aspen took out his pocketknife and cut Nancy free from her bonds. Nancy ripped off her gag and sucked in air. I saw the incubator monitors we only have a few hours until "Project Mausada" is done. I spent so long finding the chances of a shiny pokemon and I must prove there is a better chance of hatching a shiny with pokemon from different countries…" Professor Aspen interrupted by shoving the gag back in Nancy's mouth.

Dylan walked with his Eevee through the forest surrounding the labs. "This is hopeless!" exclaimed Dylan, "The pokedex said we could find Pikachu around here, but we haven't seen a single one." Dylan turned around to see a horde of pichu charging up electricity. "Eevee! Protect!" Dylan screamed. A Minun stepped out of the crowd of Pichu. "Eevee! Use Body Slam on that Minun!" The Minun dodged and threw a Thunderbolt back. It hit Eevee in the chest. A sphere of electricity surrounded Eevee and Eevee evolved in to Jolteon. This time, Minun's Thunderbolt restored Jolteon's HP. Jolteon use Hyper Beam! Dylan shot his pokeball at Minun and captured it. "Nice Job Jolt-" Dylan saw a Eevee sitting at his feet instead of a Jolteon and a foot print glowing on it's back.

Dylan sat down in the lab studying the pokeball. "It's empty." He moaned. Suddenly a hologram popped out of Dylan's pokedex. Pokemon Storage System, Would you like to withdraw a Pokemon. Dylan selected yes and withdrew Minun. "Minun use Thunderbolt on that metal bar poking out of the generator. Minun obeyed and soon the lab was back on the grid. Dylan decided not to tell the Professor about Eevee's transformation. "Where did Ryan go?" asked Dylan.

"He went to take the train to Kanto to beat the Gym Challenge." Answered Professor Aspen.

"What!" screamed Dylan, "Come on team! We need to go." Dylan returned Minun and sprinted to the magnet train. "I swear that I will be the Best Trainer in Bergen and the World. I will be a Pokemon Master!" Dylan vowed sprinting for the soon-leaving train.


End file.
